


work break

by fairyocarina (eonflute)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonflute/pseuds/fairyocarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun things: making out with your Super Secret Enemy Girlfriend. Well, at least until she starts whining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work break

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't actually a proper pokemon au i just really wanted to call nico a nerd multiple times with a good basis to back it up because she'd definitely deny it

“ _Nico,_ ” Maki hissed. “Hurry it up.”

Pink and black hair meshed together as the shorter girl pushed her way up on her tiptoes for another heavy kiss. For all her composure, Maki was squirming an awful lot from where she was pinned against the wall.

“Nico, I’m _serious!_ What if your boss sees us? Or my boss? Or both of them at the same time?” Maki’s voice was hoarse post-makeout dreaminess, but desperate nonetheless.

“Maki, you know better than anyone that they’re probably too busy banging it out to care what their second-in-commands are doing,” Nico said huffily. “Now can we get back to the kissing part? You’re ruining the mood.”

“What mood? I appreciate that you’re trying to be romantic or—whatever that face is—“ Nico’s face fell from her cutesy heartbreaker act back to the resting bitch face that Maki found so endearing “—and if you really want to keep up the mood then stop complaining about how I suck at kissing when you’re not much better.”

“Excuse me?!” Nico huffed. She stood upright to glare into Maki’s eyes. “I’ll have you know that Supreme Magma Admin Nico, yes, the one and only, is a _fantastic_ kisser, and you’re just too busy thinking about whales or…whatever it is you Aqua nerds think about to realize that.” With yet another huff, she crossed her arms and turned away. “You don’t even _deserve_ to be making out with me. I guess I’m just too cool for you.”

“Wha—I— _you?_ Cool?” Maki burst out laughing, her clear cackles ringing through the small wooden room as she doubled over and clutched her exposed stomach. “P-please, Nico, you’re such a _nerd_. For crying out loud, you’re quite literally second-in-command of _Team Nerd_. What are ya gonna do, fight me with science?”

Nico whipped around. “Hey! I’m not even that into science, you know!” She glanced indignantly at the floor. “Eli's just a really good friend of mine, s’all. If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t even be involved in this stupid back-and-forth Groudon versus Kyogre, land-ocean dispute.”

“Tell me about it,” Maki snickered. “Nozomi aside, there’s not much reason for me to be a Team Aqua member. Hell—I might even be in _your_ position if I hadn’t been so close to her. Yikes.”

Nico yawned. “That’s great and all, but you’re forgetting: _they’re_ probably making out in perfect sync as we speak.”

Maki raised an eyebrow. “Nico, the whole world and their mom knows that Nozomi and Eli are locked up in some weird romantic relationship tango and they’re dancing circles around all of us. What’s your point?”

“You don’t have a problem addressing _that_ , so why is it such an issue that we’re doing the same thing?” Nico looked almost hurt; if Maki didn’t know her better she’d believe it. But she _did_ know Nico, and with that came the knowledge of how good the pint-sized admin was at luring people into her traps under the guise of an innocent little girl. Yeah right.

“Because you’re lame and a nerd and it’s embarrassing to be seen kissing you,” Maki replied curtly. “You’re an entire head shorter than me, too. It’s uncomfortable to be bending down so much.”

“Hey, I’m trying here! It’s not my fault you somehow ended up a 5’8” giant while I’m stuck down here!”

“Shut up.” Maki bent her legs just a little, cupped Nico’s face lightly, and dived in for the deepest kiss yet. Any protests to the final statement died on Nico’s tongue as Maki’s ventured into her mouth and started doing some gross wet _thing_ inside her mouth. Ew. How the hell was this supposed to be hot?

Well, Nico wasn’t about to complain. Maki was finally kissing her first, and she was going to take full advantage of the newly sparked tension. After pushing up to the balls of her feet and gripping Maki’s ( _very_ well-defined, she noted) biceps, Nico pressed her thigh between Maki’s legs, eliciting a low moan into her mouth.

“We don’t have _time_ for sex,” Maki breathed between kisses. “We’ve both got work to do and I’m cutting out enough time as is just by being here. Next time, we meet closer to Magma Base.”

“Whatever you say, hot stuff,” Nico snickered. She planted her lips firmly against Maki’s, resuming their heated makeout session pre-discussion, and despite all Maki’s complaints and warnings, it was a long, long time before either of them went to working again.


End file.
